


Squire

by EllieMurasaki



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, post-Chimes at Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The importance of oaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minor_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minor_ramblings/gifts).



> Thanks to Snow for betaing.

At the first shout of "Attack!"—seriously, who warns their enemies that they're coming?—Arden threw up a portal and all but shoved my parents and me through before jumping through herself. I caught a glimpse of Toby fighting two people at once before it closed.

"Smart," I told Arden, who was already gathering up Nolan, "but thanks for blowing my cover."

"Were those Silences colors on the attackers?" Arden asked.

"Looked like," I said.

"Either boldness—" said Maman.

"Or deception," said Father.

I grinned. I'd missed them. But... "Highness, can you send me back?"

Arden blinked, stopping with a portal to somewhere else half open. "What? Why?"

 _Because Toby's in trouble._ Assuming boldness instead of deception: Silences had had some things to say about Shadowed Hills's changeling knight, and the current ruler—we'd have to do something about that; he was as legitimate as Madame Nameless—probably had more now that Toby'd taken Madame Nameless off the Mists throne. But the High King and Queen were listening. "Because Sir Daye is my knight and I would be remiss if I stayed safe while she fights."

"Oh, Quentin," said Maman.

Arden let the portal close.

"You sent me to Shadowed Hills because of Toby," I told Maman. "Because someone who knighted a changeling would surely have progressive views regarding changelings. Guess what? It worked exactly as you wanted. Now please, let me go help her."

Maman squeezed my shoulder. "She has been a bad influence, I see."

"That was Katie and Raj, too," I said.

Arden raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Later," I said.

"You're right," said Father, and Maman nodded. "Your oath to Sir Daye takes precedence at the moment. Go." He glanced at Arden, who gave a small bow, as best she could, and opened a portal. Toby and Tybalt fought back to back, but it still looked like they could use a hand.

"We're proud of you," Maman said.

"Thank you," I told them all. I drew my knife and leaped through.


End file.
